


The Albatross

by troubleinmind



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Drug Use, M/M, Misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleinmind/pseuds/troubleinmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent Parson loses his soulmate at seventeen.  And really where do you go from there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Albatross

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be part of a longer thing that will hopefully have a happy ending, but I haven't figured that bit out yet so right now there are just 300 words of soulmate related misery.

It felt like being ripped in half. Blood in his mouth, fire on his skin, and a roaring in his ears drowning out any thoughts he might have been able to have. He curled up on the floor, head between his knees, and fought to breathe. A familiar routine turned inside out.

Later, when the pain let up slightly, he would scramble for a cab, race across town, and stand useless in a room that held none of what he wanted, offered an explanation that was no consolation or comfort. He would find out that Jack had in fact died for 40 seconds on the way over. He would find out that Jack was going away, that Jack would be in rehab, and who knows where afterwards.

He would find out that Jack didn’t want to see him.

Eighteen hours later, Kent Parson walked out of the waiting room, out of the hospital, and into a first overall draft pick.

And if his left hand still ached from time to time, well it didn’t seem to affect his playing. And really, what was one more secret?

 

The thing about soulmates, the real bitch of the thing, is there are still no guarantees. Everyone knows this. Sometimes you never find the one you’re meant to be with, and spend your life cobbling together compromises out of what’s available, and always wondering if settling was a mistake. Sometimes you just fuck up because people you know? People are fallible as shit. Sometimes you get to the love of your life, and somehow manage to make the entire thing worse, headfirst down a road that ends nowhere good, ends somewhere unrecoverable. Sometimes you feel them die for forty seconds, and wake up to a silence, and an emptiness, and the certain knowledge that whatever shot you might have had is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea that Kent is left handed... but I'm not sure where it comes from. Does anyone remember if this is canon or not?
> 
> Let me know if I missed any typos or whatever.
> 
> *woo first fic in this fandom woo*


End file.
